Currently, intelligent terminals develop rapidly, and operating systems of the intelligent terminals are also rapidly upgraded, and version numbers of the operating systems are increased. With the version numbers increased, new functions and many changes in system settings are brought to the operating systems. In addition, new applications for operating systems are also springing up. It is very hard for new and old users, without trying, to learn and correctly use practical effects of an unfamiliar function and an unfamiliar application in an operating system. However, users generally have a resistant feeling, and do not dare to rashly try an unfamiliar function and application, and especially, aspects related to a system setting, because the users are afraid that a setting change or mis-operation affects or changes an operating system, which cannot be resolved by the users. How to enable users to try all unfamiliar functions and all functions of an unfamiliar application in an operating system of an intelligent terminal without worries on the basis of not affecting the operating system is a problem urgently needing to be resolved.
Currently, a method of a simulation desktop is mainly used to resolve the requirement. A desktop of an operating system, some functions of the operating system such as a short message service message and a phone book, and interfaces of application scenarios related to applications of the functions are stored in a simulation desktop. When the simulation desktop is entered, a user taps a specified area according to a tap prompt of the simulation desktop; and the simulation desktop presents, to the user according to a tap operation of the user, an interface of an application scenario that may appear and a related description when the tap operation is performed, so that the user can be familiar with an unfamiliar function without making any change to the operating system.
A problem lies in that, various interfaces, which are presented by the simulation desktop, of the operating system are all made and designed in advance, an order and locations of all operation processes, that is, tap and slide, are preset, and content is basically fixed, but personalized settings of operating systems of users are basically different. For the simulation desktop having fixed content, it is very hard for a user to make the simulation desktop correspond to the operating system, and consequently, a function tried in the simulation desktop cannot be rapidly applied to the operating system. As a result, such a simulation desktop of low simulation cannot effectively achieve an effect of helping a user to be familiar with an unfamiliar function in an operating system.